T'es un panda, reprends-toi
by MinuitBronze
Summary: "Merde, merde, merde et merde. C'était une mauvaise idée, une très très mauvaise idée..." - Matoine
1. Chapitre 1

Salut à tous ! J'ai décidé de me mettre à l'écriture d'une fic Matoine après en avoir lu des tonnes, donc laissez-moi vos avis ;) Bien évidemment Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel ne m'appartiennent pas le moins du monde, pas plus que les autres youtubeurs cités dans l'histoire. S'il vous plait soyez gentils, c'est ma toute toute toute première fic donc je n'ai aucune expérience ^^ Dernière chose, si par malheur Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel tombent sur cette fic (bien qu'à mon avis ils aient autre chose à faire de leur vie que de lire toutes les fanfictions chelou sur eux), bah...désolée les gars, j'adore ce que vous faites, donc merci et ne m'en voulez pas trop :P Enjoy ! =)

* * *

«PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS»

Il était 14h à Paris lorsque que Mathieu Sommet avait découvert ce message sur son portable. Le youtubeur aux yeux bleus avait mis en ligne sa toute dernière vidéo de Salut les Geeks, «Star Trek en Martinique », la veille au soir, et les premiers retours étaient plutôt positifs. Il avait adoré tourner cet épisode, même si ses vidéos devenaient de plus en plus longues et lui demandaient de plus en plus de travail. Il ne s'en amusait que plus. Mathieu adorait son émission, il adorait la manière dont elle avait évolué au fil des saisons. Il sourit en voyant son message et s'empressa d'y répondre.

« Yo mec tu vas bien ? Moi super, c'est gentil de poser la question»

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

« C'était un message codé pour dire Rendez-vous ce soir 20h sur Skype pour les vidéos. C'est pas de ma faute si tu comprends rien à la vie. D'ailleurs, va te pendre immédiatement.»

« Antoine, tu es un être absolument désespérant. »

« Merci du compliment. A ce soir mon minet. »

« à ce soir choupinou. »

Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel s'étaient liés d'une très forte amitié depuis quelques mois. Les deux hommes possédaient chacun une émission du même genre sur Internet, Salut les Geeks pour Mathieu et What the Cut ?! pour Antoine. Ce dernier avait souvent été accusé de plagiat envers Salut les Geeks, ce qui l'avait poussé à contacter son rival alors qu'il n'avait jamais entendu parler de lui. Ils s'étaient tout d'abord parlés sur Skype puis s'étaient rencontrés et avaient par la suite participé à plusieurs conventions ensemble, la dernière étant Polymanga 2014 en Suisse, l'une des meilleures qu'ils aient jamais faites.

Tout cela avait abouti à une importante amitié entre eux, et les fans n'avaient pas tardé à s'en rendre compte. Si bien que, depuis quelques temps, une rumeur circulait sur internet comme quoi les deux youtubeurs entretenaient une relation beaucoup plus intime et torride. Loin de s'en offusquer, Mathieu et Antoine s'étaient emparés de l'idée et depuis lors se parlaient comme un petit couple, s'amusant à laisser des allusions sur le net ou pendant leurs conférences, ce qui les faisait beaucoup rire. Ils avaient choisi, plutôt que de casser simplement et brutalement la rumeur, de laisser planer le doute sur leurs relations, au plus grand bonheur des nombreuses fangirls qui rêvaient de les voir en couple. Mathieu se demandait souvent ce que les gens trouvaient de si intéressant à leur relation mais il s'amusait beaucoup à jouer le compagnon d'Antoine et laissait le second degré s'imposer. Il adorait Antoine malgré la chose touffue et non identifiée qu'il portait sur la tête et sa capacité à insulter tout ceux qu'il croisait en un temps record. Heureusement, à l'inverse de ses vidéos, il ne passait pas son temps à hurler, ce qui était plutôt agréable.

Le petit youtubeur (oui, 1m60, c'est petit) finit son café et se mit à checker ses mails avant de flâner sur internet. Il avait bien mérité une pause après tout son travail sur le dernier épisode.

À 20 heures 25, son voyant Skype annonça qu'Antoine était connecté. Mathieu était épuisé mais ne résista pas au plaisir de le narguer un peu.

Mathieu : Tu m'étonnes que tes fans soient de plus en plus énervés contre toi...il va falloir apprendre à être à l'heure mec.

Antoine : Je t'emmerde connard.

Mathieu : Je t'aime aussi.

Antoine : Bref, pour info, j'ai sélectionné les vidéos pour le prochain WTC, donc si tu as l'intention de les mettre dans ton émission de merde je te tue, je te viole, je te clone, je viole tous tes clones et je les enterre vivants avec ton cadavre dans une fosse septique, vu ?

Mathieu : 'Spèce de psychopathe.

Antoine : Dit le mec dont l'une des personnalités est un criminel pédophile, zoophile, scatophile et j'en passe. Donc c'est la chaîne d'un mec, omgitsmick bumhole, qui pisse partout, un maire en Lituanie qui conduit un tank et des vidéos de pony play.

Mathieu: ... Pony play ?

Antoine : Ouaip. C'est très flippant.

Mathieu: C'est My Little Pony version Happy Tree Friends?

Antoine : T'es pas loin de la vérité...tu verras mouahaha. Et ya Nyo qui va me filer un coup de main pour l'intro, ça va être marrant

Mathieu : Holà je le sens pas du tout !

Antoine : T'inquiète ça sera pas trop gore.

Mathieu : T'imagines pas ce que tu infliges à ce pauvre petit. Il sera traumatisé à vie à cause de toi.

Antoine : Mais non, il m'idolâtre trop pour ça. Sinon, bravo pour ta dernière vidéo mec ! C'est mon épisode préféré de toute ta chaîne !

Mathieu : Sérieusement ? Merci Toinet, il m'a pris énormément de boulot, ça me touche beaucoup:3

Antoine : Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça.

Mathieu : Bon pour moi c'est facile, je fais une pause donc j'ai pas encore cherché des vidéos

Antoine : Feignasse. Tu sais ce qui t'attend si tu me piques les miennes. Pense à tes clones...

Mathieu : Toi t'en as trop pris. Jte laisse, je suis crevé. Bonne nuit, espèce de yéti.

Antoine : Dors bien connard.

Mathieu sourit puis, après avoir éteint son ordinateur, s'affala sur son lit, profondément épuisé et profondément heureux.


	2. Chapitre 2

Il y a une suite, ne vous inquiétez pas ! J'ai prévu plusieurs chapitres :) Pour ce qui est du rythme, je vais essayer de ne pas vous laisser attendre trop longtemps entre les chapitres mais ne vous attendez quand même pas à un chapitre par jour s'il vous plait ^^ Et merci beaucoup pour les premiers avis positifs, ça fait plaisir =)

* * *

Antoine était en train de prendre des notes sur ses vidéos en grommelant. Il avait encore beaucoup de travail sur l'épisode 34 mais il se doutait que le prochain What the Cut serait très drôle à filmer, ce qui le motivait malgré son humeur qui pouvait faire penser à un ours en lendemain de soirée. Il ne broncha pas quand quelqu'un entra dans la chambre sans s'annoncer.

- Hey ! S'exclama le nouveau venu.

- T'es en retard, répondit Antoine sans quitter les yeux de son écran.

- Et c'est toi qui dit ça...

- Ferme-là, minus.

Nyo alla s'asseoir sur le lit en riant, saisit Richard et le jeta à la figure du grand touffu.

- T'es encore de bonne humeur toi !

Antoine soupira et posa la célèbre peluche hors de portée de Nyo. Ce dernier animait une chronique de dessin sur , ils 'étaient rencontrés et avaient tout de suite sympathisé. Antoine aimait beaucoup le jeune homme qui, depuis lors, était toujours prêt à lui donner un coup de main pour ses vidéos.

- Bref, j'ai besoin de toi pour le prochain épisode, j'ai prévu une intro assez longue et plutôt sympa, si ça te dit...

- Pas de problème ! Et en gros ça va raconter quoi ?

- Ya des gens qui m'ont envoyé une lettre comme quoi ils ont volé Samuel pour le revendre sur internet. Toi et moi on va le récupérer sauf que c'est des criminels armés jusqu'aux dents, donc on va les trouver, on leur explose la gueule, on reprend Samuel et on se barre en courant en criant yolo.

- …

- Ben quoi ?

- Non, rien, répondit Nyo qui le fixait avec de grands yeux.

- Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse, mon ami.

- Comment on sait où les trouver, les mecs ?...

- Bah, ils ont laissé leur adresse sur l'enveloppe.

- Ah.

Le plus jeune sembla perplexe un moment, ce qui inquiétât légèrement Antoine. D'habitude, son ami appréciait même ses projets les plus absurdes. Était-il allé trop loin ?

- C'est génial mec ! s'écria Nyo, hilare. T'es vraiment taré, je sens qu'on va s'éclater ! Tu sais déjà qui vont jouer les rôles des criminels ?

Ils passèrent un bon moment à parler du futur épisode. L'entrain de Nyo avait fini par sortir Antoine de sa morosité et il était à présent plus que motivé à l'idée de tout mettre en place. De plus, son acolyte avait le don de trouver des idées encore plus absurdes à ajouter dans ses vidéos. L'épisode promettait d'être épique. Puis la discussion partit vers les conventions à venir et les autres youtubeurs.

- Et il va bien Mathieu ? demanda Nyo.

Antoine fronça les sourcils. Il semblait y avoir un sens caché dans ces paroles mais il ignorait lequel. Ou peut-être qu'il se faisait des idées.

- Ben ouais...pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

- On vous voit beaucoup ensemble ces derniers temps. Et tu passes ton temps à parler de lui en ce moment.

- Qu'est ce que tu vas t'imaginer encore...

- Rien, je constate, c'est tout.

- Bien sûr...et depuis quand tu « constates » ça ? dit Antoine en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Depuis Polymanga, je dirais, répondit Nyo d'un air gêné.

- C'est juste qu'on est très potes, mec...sérieusement je veux bien que les fans puissent croire à cet histoire mais pas toi mec...

Nyo sourit devant l'agacement de son ami.

- Ya même des gens qui me posent des questions à moi sur vous tu sais ! Simplement parce qu'ils savent que je te connais bien !

- Génial, fit Antoine en explosant de rire, ils vont tous te harceler maintenant ! Oh, attends, ajouta t-il avec inquiétude, tu leurs réponds quoi à ces gens-là ?

- Que ça vous regarde. Je fais comme vous, je laisser planer le doute...dit le jeune homme avec un clin d'œil.

- Merci mec.

- ...même si je trouve que ça a changé depuis les deux derniers mois.

- Tu es en train de virer fangirl là...soupira Antoine. Ils t'ont eu. Tu sais très bien que Mathieu est comme un frère pour moi. Et on ne couche pas avec sa famille, mon petit, ça ne se fait pas.

Nyo secoua la tête mais n'ajouta rien. Ils continuèrent à parler des prochains projets mais l'esprit d'Antoine était occupé ailleurs. Ils trouvait ça drôle que les gens le taquinent sur sa pseudo-romance avec Mathieu mais Nyo avait eu l'air sérieux, sous ses airs dégagés. Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire, leur relation avait « évolué » ? Ils s'appréciaient de plus en plus, d'accord, et ils se connaissaient très bien à présent. Peut-être qu'ils étaient trop bons acteurs. Peut-être qu'ils jouaient tellement bien leur rôle de petit couple que les gens ne voyaient plus la différence entre ce qui était vrai et ce qui était faux . Mais là encore, n'était-ce pas le but ? Créer un sentiment de doute et de trouble ? D'ailleurs, ils ne disaient pas grand-chose de leur vie privée malgré le nombre de fois où on leur avait demandé s'ils avaient une copine. Ils ne répondaient pas mais savaient tous les deux qu'avoir une copine serait presque impossible pour eux, vu leur train de vie actuel. Oui, c''était drôle de voir les fans cogiter là-dessus. Mais qu'un ami comme Nyo, qui connaissait tout de leur petit jeu, lui fasse des remarques de ce genre, cela ne lui plaisait pas. Tout à coup, le portable d'Antoine, toujours perdu dans ses pensées mais essayant de suivre ce que son ami disait, vibra, indiquant un sms.

Il secoua la tête intérieurement. _Nyo te taquines_, se dit-il. I_l sait très bien qu'il n'y a rien entre le schizophrène et toi. Te laisse pas perturber comme ça._

Pourtant, il ne pu retenir un sourire lorsqu'il vit le message de Mathieu.

"Tu viens prendre une bière chez moi ce soir mec ?"


	3. Chapitre 3

Je tiens à m'excuser pour les deux premiers chapitres qui sont assez courts, c'était plus deux chapitres d'introduction, pour poser les bases. N' hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur la fic !

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, vous êtes adorables:)

* * *

DRIIIING !

La sonnette de l'appartement retentit.

- J'arrive, j'arrive ! cria Mathieu depuis la salle de bain.

Il se sécha rapidement les cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette et alla ouvrir. Dans le cadre de la porte se tenait un homme qui le surmontait de bien dix centimètres à la coiffure indescriptible. Mathieu remarqua toutefois qu'il s'était coupé les cheveux, ce qui allait très probablement causer le buzz sur le net prochainement.

- Salut ! Dit le chevelu avec un grand sourire. Il paraît que t'as des bières en stock ?

Mathieu sourit à son tour.

- J'avais besoin d'un alcoolo alors j'ai pensé à toi, forcément. Entre, fais comme chez toi.

Antoine avait à peine fais deux pas à l'intérieur qu'une petite chose blanche et touffue sauta sur ses jambes.

- Ah non ! S'exclama t-il. Dégage, créature de Satan ! Tu va me mettre des poils partout ! Allez ouste !

- Sois pas si méchant avec lui...lui reprocha Mathieu d'un ton faussement sévère en prenant le chaton dans ses bras. Il a juste besoin d'affection. Et de croquettes.

- Il a voulu m'amputer les deux jambes ! Ce chat complote contre moi, tu t'es fait avoir comme un imbécile. Je suis sûr qu'il contrôle déjà ton esprit. Preuve en est le nombre de vines que tu fais avec lui depuis qu'il hante ton appartement.

Mathieu leva les yeux au ciel et alla nourrir le petit être qui tournait impatiemment autour de sa gamelle pendant qu'Antoine s'installait sur le canapé.

- T'es simplement jaloux parce que je lui fais plus de câlins qu'à toi.

- N'importe quoi.

- Remarque ça se comprend, regarde-le, il est tout mignon avec ses grands yeux bleus, ses petites pattes toutes mignonnes et ses poils tout blancs. Toi t'es grand, t'as un caractère de merde et si mon chaton avait eu l'idée de camper dans tes cheveux, il y serait mort étouffé.

- Parce qu'il aime camper dans les cheveux des gens ?

- Les miens, oui. Parfois, quand je me réveille, j'ai une masse poilue qui ronronne sur ma tête, c'est trop mignon ! roucoula le plus petit depuis la cuisine.

- Tu t'es fait avoir, répéta Antoine.

- Nan mais mon objectif c'est de faire plein de vidéos avec un petit chaton tout mignon, comme ça j'aurai plein de vues donc plein de fric et je pourrais t'humilier parce que je serais plus populaire et riche que toi, répliqua Mathieu en apportant des bières et un paquet de chips.

- Je te propose de boire ta bière et de la fermer sinon tu diras encore plus de conneries et je serai obligé de t'afficher sur le net.

- 'Spèce de troll, marmonna Mathieu en se laissant tomber sur le canapé aux côtés de son ami.

Ils trinquèrent joyeusement et se mirent à parler, comme souvent, de leurs vidéos.

- Pour l'instant, la vidéo en tête des sondages pour l'Instant Panda est le concours de pleurs pour bébés, dit Mathieu. Et j'ai aucune idée de quoi écrire dessus. Faudrait un truc du genre un concours de pleurs entre deux geeks, avec le patron qui leur crie «Nokkota !» dessus...

- Ouais ou alors tu prends ça d'un autre point de vue...

- Comment ça ?

- Si j'ai bien compris, les pleurs des gamins ça éloigne les démons c'est ça ?

- Je vois pas où tu veux en venir...commença Mathieu, un peu perdu.

- Facile, répondit le plus grand, tu fais une chanson sur les démons ! Tu vois, les gens croient que les enfants sont les victimes du jeu, mais toi tu fais une chanson sur un pauvre démon qui est tout seul et qui a pas d'amis parce que tout le monde force les bébés à pleurer.

Le présentateur de Salut les Geeks fixa son collègue un instant.

- T'es un génie, gamin, fit le Patron.

- Je sais.

Antoine peinait à cacher sa fierté mais Mathieu ne lui en voulait pas, il était totalement excité à l'idée d'écrire quelque chose de ce genre. Il avait passé des heures à chercher quoi faire pour la prochaine chanson sans rien trouver. Enfin une bonne idée !

- Attends, j'ai une idée ! s'exclama t-il en se levant avant de disparaître du coté de la cuisine.

Antoine resta perplexe un moment avant de voir son ami réapparaître avec une bouteille remplie d'un liquide clair dans les mains.

- Pour fêter ça, vodka !

Le chevelu haussa les sourcils.

- Sérieusement ? demanda ce dernier avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- J'ai ça depuis quelques temps, je vais pas la boire tout seul quand même...répondit Mathieu d'un ton suppliant, avec des yeux de chien battu.

- D'accord, d'accord. Pas la peine de chialer.

Mathieu lui adressa un grand sourire et remplit les verres. Ils continuèrent ainsi la soirée, parlant de tout et de rien. La bouteille se vidait de plus en plus et le petit commença à avoir les idées un peu floues, mais il s'en fichait. Son dernier épisode lui avait demandé beaucoup de travail, il pouvait bien se lâcher un peu, et puis, il en avait marre du café.

- Encore un shot, bredouilla t-il.

Antoine semblait également ne plus avoir tout à fait les pieds sur terre. Il accusait le chaton de Mathieu de plagiat envers What the Cut, ce qui semblait très improbable, mais le youtubeur avait l'air convaincu de la culpabilité de l'animal.

- Antoiiiine laisse-le tranquille, lança Mathieu.

L'intéressé se tourna vers lui.

- Mais c'est un connard ton chat !

- Je sais mais il le fait pas exprès. Tu veux savoir ce qu'il y aura dans le prochain SLG ?

- Quoi ? demanda Antoine comme si le sujet avait soudain une importance cruciale.

- DES BOOBS !

- Cool...mec, t'es trop mon frère.

Mathieu éclata de rire sans trop savoir pourquoi. Dieu, ça faisait du bien de se lâcher un peu, même si sa tête commençait légèrement à tourner. Ils avaient vidé plus de la moitié de la bouteille à eux deux.

- Hé mec jpeux te demander un truc ? lâcha soudain le plus grand.

- Ce que tu veux !

- Tu te souviens à Polymanga, quand les gens nous ont demandé un baiser ?

Il hocha la tête, incitant son ami à poursuivre.

- Tu l'aurai fait ?

Mathieu réfléchit un instant, ce qui ne fut pas chose facile. Il avait du mal à mettre ses idées en place et venait de se rendre compte que son chapeau, posé par terre, bougeait tout seul. Il avait piégé son chaton dessous. Il le retira pour libérer la pauvre bête qui lui lança un regard de reproche, retourna s'asseoir près de son ami puis répondit :

- Non. Je pense pas.

- Oh, pourquoi ?

- C'est pas le problème d'embrasser un mec hein, te vexe pas trésor, dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Non, c'est juste que j'embrasse quelqu'un quand j'ai envie, pas pour faire plaisir aux gens. Et si j'ai envie d'embrasser quelqu'un, je le fais pas devant mille sept cent personnes, vieux.

- T'en avais pas envie, alors.

- Du coup, non.

- Et maintenant ?

Mathieu fixa son ami quelques instants. Il avait déjà du mal à suivre la conversation, ce que venait de dire Antoine le paumait encore plus.

- Quoi, maintenant ?

- T'es as envie ou pas ?

- Je...j'en sais rien...Quoi, tu veux m'embrasser ? demanda t-il en plaisantant.

- Ouais.

Le petit youtubeur secoua la tête. Cette conversation n'avait pas de sens.

- Pourquoi ?

- Chais pas, répondit Antoine en haussant les épaules. Pour essayer.

Mathieu resta silencieux.

- T'as peur ? demanda l'autre sur un ton de défi.

Provocation totale.

- Non.

- Tant mieux.

Antoine s'approcha lentement et dangereusement de Mathieu, qui ne savait pas du tout quoi faire. Il avait d'une part l'impression que tout son cerveau fonctionnait au ralenti, de l'autre que sa tête tournait très -trop- vite. Son cerveau finit par s'arrêter brusquement lorsque son ami l'attrapa par le menton et colla ses lèvres contre les siennes. Mathieu ne réagit pas tout de suite. Il s'attendait à ne rien ressentir, ou peut-être un frisson de peur ou de dégoût. Il frissonna de plaisir. La bouche d' Antoine était merveilleusement douce et chaude contre la sienne, c'était terriblement agréable. Il ne comprenait rien à de que se passait quand une partie de son cerveau réussit finalement à s'imposer. _Arrête de réfléchir, imbécile. _Il mouva soudainement ses lèvres contre celles du plus grand et lui rendit son baiser avec passion, s'agrippant avec force à la masse de cheveux de son ami pendant que celui-ci le serrait dans ses bras.

* * *

Antoine se réveilla brusquement, sans savoir où il était. Il cligna des yeux, chercha à tâtons ses lunettes, les mit sur son nez et essaya d'identifier le lieu où il se trouvait. Il était dans sa chambre et, manifestement, avait dormi tout habillé. Il se prit la tête dans les mains pour se remémorer ce qui s'était passé la veille.

- Merde, murmura t-il.

La soirée chez Mathieu. Les bières, puis la vodka. Il avait appelé un taxi pour rentrer chez lui à 3 heures du matin. Antoine tenait bien l'alcool et, même s'il avait un mal de crâne détestable, il se souvenait de tout.

Il avait embrassé Mathieu.

Quelques éléments étaient encore flous, mais ce détail était clair dans sa mémoire. Il avait embrassé Mathieu. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Pour essayer ? Juste pour essayer ? Bordel, il détestait la vodka. À cause d'elle, il racontait n'importe quoi. Et faisait n'importe quoi. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait eu envie d'embrasser Mathieu, comme ça, tout simplement.

Le youtubeur secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place. _Calme-toi, vieux. Tu l'as juste embrassé, c'est tout, vous avez pas couché ensemble ni rien. _Il ne savait pas du tout quoi en penser. Devait-il en parler avec Mathieu ? Cela mettrait-il en péril leur amitié ? Et bordel de merde, pourquoi avait-il aimé ça ? Il fut tiré de ses pensées par son portable qui vibra. Son cœur fit un bond en voyant que Mathieu était l'expéditeur du message.

« Yo mec, gros trou noir. Il s'est passé quoi hier soir ? »


	4. Chapitre 4

Pfiouh, j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire :) Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour vos reviews, vous êtes trop mignons, ça me fait très très plaisir que la fic vous plaise !

**Chaton-Play** : C'est un très beau compliment que tu me fais ! Je suis une grande fan de Harry Potter (les livres, surtout), d'ailleurs MinuitBronze est mon pseudo Pottermore ^^ merci beaucoup !

**Anotherstep** : Ta review m'a fait très plaisir, je me suis vraiment éclatée à écrire le dialogue de bourrés :P mon but est de rendre Antoine et Mathieu les plus proches possibles de ce qu'ils sont réellement (ce qui est très difficile, je n'y arriverai jamais ^^). Merci et voilà la suite ;)

**MissLollipop02** : Mouahaha.

* * *

- Merde, merde, merde et merde...

Antoine tournait en ronds dans sa chambre depuis une bonne heure. Le message de Mathieu l'avait vraiment perturbé, il ne savait plus quoi penser et surtout, il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Mathieu avait tout oublié. Ou, du moins, une bonne partie de la soirée, pensait Antoine. Une chose était sûre, il ne se souvenait plus du baiser. Merde. Et il fallait répondre vite, sinon son ami allait s'inquiéter, Antoine répondant toujours à ses messages presque instantanément. Que faire ? Que répondre ? Il se laissa tomber sur le lit en soupirant. Il avait du mal à réfléchir, et, pour ne rien arranger, se tapait un sacré mal de crâne. Foutue vodka. Et putain, qu'est ce qui lui avait prit, aussi, de vouloir embrasser Mathieu ?

- Mais quel con...marmonna Antoine.

Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il avait eu envie de l'embrasser si soudainement. D'accord, il était un peu allumé à ce moment-là, mais ce n'était pas du tout son genre de se transformer en excité sexuel dès qu'il avait un peu bu. Il s'appelait Antoine, pas Richard. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, sur le coup, il avait vraiment été attiré par son ami. _Bravo, Antoine, tu progresses_, se dit-il. _Maintenant, tu sais que, quand tu es bourré, tu as envie de te taper ton meilleur pote de youtube. On avance._Il se frappa la tête pour essayer de se calmer. Ok, il a embrassé Mathieu hier soir, sûrement pour une raison quelconque, mais c'est tout.

D'ailleurs, l'autre avait carrément oublié ce qui s'était passé, alors, pourquoi se prendre la tête pour ça ? Autant tout oublier, il ne s'est rien passé, on n'y pense plus et fini ! Antoine aimait bien cette solution. Il n'avait qu'à dire à Mathieu qu'il ne s'était rien passé de spécial, et il finirait par oublier, lui aussi. Tout redeviendrait comme avant. Facile. Pourtant, cette perspective ne plaisait pas entièrement à Antoine. Il n'aimait pas mentir à son ami et savait qu'il aurait du mal à lui cacher des choses. Mais en même temps, la deuxième solution n'était pas des plus simples. _Genre je vais aller chez lui et lui dire « Hey mec, en fait on s'est roulé une grosse pelle hier soir parce que j'avais tout d'un coup envie de t'embrasser, et je t'ai pas trop laissé le choix d'ailleurs. ». _Hum, non, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Après, bien sûr, il pouvait lui raconter ce qui s'était passé en s'excusant et en disant que ça ne se reproduira plus mais il avait peur que le plus petit lui en veuille. Il fallait admettre qu'il y tenait, à ce petit connard, il n'avait pas envie de le perdre.

Antoine sursauta en se rappelant que Nyo devait arriver sous peu pour commencer le tournage de l'introduction de son futur épisode. Merde ! Il devait essayer de se réveiller pour ne pas avoir l'air d'un zombie devant son ami, et, le plus important, il devait répondre le plus vite possible à Mathieu. Le youtubeur laissa tomber sa tête dans son coussin. Il était totalement perdu et stressé. Penser à Nyo lui avait rappelé leur conversation, la veille. « ça a changé pour vous deux, depuis Polymanga... »...Genre, changé dans le sens où, maintenant, Antoine se sentait un peu attiré par son ami, et encore, sous l'influence de la vodka ? Non, Nyo ne pouvait pas penser ça, c'était idiot. Antoine n'était au courant qu'il avait envie d'embrasser son collègue de youtube que depuis hier soir. Et puis, qu'est ce que c'est que toutes ces conneries ? Il n'était pas du tout attiré par Mathieu, il avait juste eu envie de l'embrasser comme ça, sans plus, « pour essayer », comme il avait dit. T_u dramatises pour un rien, mon vieux. Il ne s'est rien passé. Reprends-toi !_

Antoine s'étira et resta immobile un moment, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Il ne s'imaginait pas tout avouer à Mathieu mais il détestait le fait de lui mentir. Il alla dans la salle de bain se passer de l'eau fraîche sur le visage dans le but de s'éclaircir les idées. Puis, n'y tenant plus, il retourna dans sa chambre et s'empara de son portable.

* * *

- Mauvais idée, c'était une mauvaise idée, une très très mauvaise idée...

Mathieu tournait en ronds dans son appartement. Il avait envoyé un message à Antoine il y a quelques minutes et commençait déjà à le regretter. Il paniquait et se sentait mal. Il avait menti à son ami. « Gros trou noir »...sérieusement ? Antoine n'allait pas le croire une seule seconde. Mathieu tenait très bien l'alcool et n'avait eut des trous noirs que rarement, quand il avait bu beaucoup plus que ça. Mais honnêtement, il n'aurait pas pu parler de ce qui s'était passé la veille avec Antoine. Quoique...un baiser, c'est pas si grave..._Non, ferme-là. Tu ne va pas lui en parler parce que tu n'as pas envie de lui dire que tu as aimé ça. Donc tu te tais et tu oublie. Il ne s'est rien passé, d'accord ? _Mathieu soupira. Il s'attendait à ce qu'Antoine s'excuse, puis ils n'en parleraient plus. Il n'avait pas envie d'y repenser. Le fait de lui avoir rendu son baiser avait été une mauvaise idée, tout comme le fait de faire semblant d'avoir tout oublié, mais, sur le coup, il n'avait pas su quoi faire d'autre. Il s'était réveillé très tôt en se souvenant de ce qui s'était passé et n'avait pas pu se rendormir tant il était perturbé. Foutue vodka.

Mais tout de même...il ne comprenait pas comment cela avait pu se produire. Alors ça y est, dès qu'on boit un peu, on se met à s'embrasser comme ça, sans se poser de questions ? Putain, ça craint. _Mais non gamin, je suis fier de toi, laisse-toi aller..._Oui, forcément, le Patron avait aimé, mais il essayait de penser en tant que Mathieu, actuellement. Saloperie de personnalités, il passait tellement de temps à jouer les schizophrènes qu'il allait finir par réellement en devenir un. Le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur son lit, essayant de mettre au clair ce qu'il était. Soit il aimait bien embrasser les gens sans se poser plus de questions que ça, auquel cas il commençait à se faire très peur, soit c'était Antoine qui l'attirait, et pas juste le fait d'embrasser quelqu'un. _Donc soit t'es en manque, soit t'es gay, gros._

Mathieu secoua la tête et se leva pour se faire un café. Une chose était sûre, il n'était pas gay. Enfin, il ne s'était jamais trop posé la question, mais il ne se sentait pas attiré par les hommes. Sauf un, depuis hier soir. Mais ça, ça compte pas. Dans le second cas, il avait juste besoin d'affection (_Arrêtez de me frapper, je veux des amis.._.), n'ayant plus eu de copine depuis un long moment. Ce détail perturbait le jeune youtubeur. Il n'avait jamais souffert de sa solitude, faire son émission le comblait et, avec tous ses amis (de youtube ou non) et ses multiples personnalités, il ne pouvait pas vraiment se qualifier de seul. Non, son célibat ne le rendait pas malheureux. Mais en y réfléchissant, il n'avait plus embrassé personne depuis un moment...il se souvint à quel point il avait apprécié d'être dans les bras d'Antoine, ce qui le fit frissonner. Bordel, rien n'avait de sens. Jouer les gays était très drôle, faire basculer le jeu dans la réalité l'était moins. Non, il ne pouvait pas être attiré par Antoine. Toute personne normalement constituée ne pouvait pas être attiré par la masse touffue que représentait ses cheveux. Il fallait juste essayer de ne pas penser à lui, à ses bras qui le serraient, à ses lèvres qui..._Stop ! On a dit on n'y pense plus, on se calme là, mec. T'es un panda, reprends-toi._

Mathieu s'installa devant son ordinateur pour essayer de penser à autre chose pendant que son chaton lui sautait sur les genoux, et vit que son ami Links préparait un nouveau Point Culture. Il repensa à une phrase que ce dernier avait sorti lors d'une conférence avec Antoine et Nyo : « On est parfaitement hétéros dans la vraie vie mais dès qu'on se retrouve, on devient tous bizarresexuels ! ». Oui, c'est ça, ils devenaient tous tarés lorsqu'il étaient ensembles, tout ça n'était pas sérieux. C'était du délire, rien que du délire. Voilà.

Le youtubeur sursauta lorsque son portable vibra pour afficher la réponse de son ami.

« Yo connard, trou noir pour moi aussi mais si ton chaton est encore en vie je pense qu'on a pas fait trop de conneries :P »

* * *

Voilà je vais pas vous faire le coup des "reviewwws s'il vous plaiiiit" parce que ça me fait un peu trop penser à la lointaine époque des "lâche tes coms" sur les skyblogs et je préférerai oublier ça...bref, je digresse (graisse !). Je voulais juste encore une fois vous dire merci pour votre soutient, ça motive, c'est génial =)


	5. Chapitre 5

**FMABEnvy** : Mais si tu mérites de vivre, je te pardonne :3 (je veux pas pousser les gens au suicide non mais oh). merci beaucoup !

**Anotherstep** : Haha moi aussi je suis cruelle mais qui aime bien châtie bien non ? (6) (Au fait, au risque de passer pour une belle blonde, ça veut dire quoi, "ma ranchounette" ? En tout cas c'est trop mignon :3)

**M L'Inconnue** : Venant de ta part c'est un réel compliment, merci :$

Pour ceux qui m'ont posé la question, la conférence avec Links et Nyo se trouve sur youtube sous le nom de "Conférence TGS 2013 - Antoine Daniel + Mathieu Sommet + Linksthesun + Nyo" et en plus d'être très intéressante elle est super drôle :D

Wow vous vous êtes lâchés sur les reviews, vous êtes des grands malades ^^ merci à tous, sincèrement ! Je vous aime :$ 3

* * *

- T'assumes pas.

- Ça a rien à voir.

- Si mec, t'assumes pas.

- Je pouvais pas faire autrement.

Antoine et Nyo étaient assis face à face dans la chambre à la célèbre tapisserie et le grand touffu venait littéralement de se faire passer un énorme savon. Il avait finit par tout raconter au plus jeune, qui n'avait cessé de lui demander pourquoi il faisait une tête de drogué. Mais, au lieu de compatir, comme il s'y attendait, Nyo avait blâmé son ami comme un gosse de 5 ans.

- Explique-moi pourquoi tu lui as pas tout dit, lança t-il d'un ton menaçant.

- Mais t'es malade toi, et j'allais lui dire quoi ?

- Que vous étiez bourrés et que vous vous êtes embrassés et que t'es désolé, c'est tout ! Tu veux que je te fasse des notes ?

Antoine ouvrit de grands yeux vers Nyo.

- T'es con, il va me tuer.

- T'es son ami, mec, dit l'autre en soupirant. Il va pas t'en vouloir, vous êtes plus des gamin ! Je comprends pas. T'as toujours été super honnête avec lui.

- J'avais pas envie de lui dire.

- T'assumes pas, répéta Nyo.

Le grand touffu lui lança un regard noir.

- J'ai pas envie d'y repenser.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que c'est pas important, c'est tout ! Il s'est rien passé !

- Sérieux, maintenant il va ignorer toute sa vie que tu l'as embrassé juste à cause de toi qui a pas les couilles de...

- C'est comme ça, coupa Antoine d'un ton catégorique, mettant fin à la conversation.

Nyo sembla sur le point de répliquer quelque chose mais il se ravisa et la discussion repartit sur le tournage du prochain What the Cut, à la satisfaction du plus grand. Antoine était énervé contre son ami, il n'avait pas à le traiter de lâche comme il le sous-entendait si bien. Faire le récit de la soirée avait été frustrant pour lui, il aurait voulu ne plus jamais y penser mais, à cause de ce petit mollusque, tout avait refait surface et il était à nouveau chamboulé. Oui, il aurait dû s'excuser, mais il y a beaucoup de choses qu'il aurait dû faire ou ne pas faire, comme s'être jeté fougueusement sur son collègue, par exemple, ou faire semblant d'être un putain d'alcoolo qui tient rien et oublie toute une soirée après quelques verres de vodka. OK, beaucoup de verres de vodka.

Le plus perturbant était qu'une petite partie de lui n'arrivait pas à regretter son geste parce que, il fallait l'avouer, ça avait été plutôt cool. Même franchement cool.

_Non Antoine, on a dit on n'y pense plus. Ta gueule._Il se gifla intérieurement et recommença le tournage avec son ami, s'investissant à fond dans cet épisode, pour éviter de penser à autre chose de plus inquiétant. Il n'était pas attiré par Mathieu. Point.

* * *

Mathieu était perdu. Complètement perdu. Il attaquait le tournage de son prochain SLG mais n'avait jamais eu autant de mal à trouver les bonnes prises car il était extrêmement nerveux. _La faute au café_, se disait-il. Le fait qu'il se soit étalé un pot entier de fond de teint sur la figure était comme une petite voix qui lui indiquait qu'il était en train de perdre la boule. Il s'arrêta pour faire une pause et souffler un peu. Il avait un peu discuté avec Antoine par SMS ces derniers jours en essayant d'avoir l'air de rien, mais il avait l'étrange impression d'un bordel permanent dans sa tête qui l'empêchait de penser correctement. Antoine n'avait pas l'air gêné d'ignorer ce qui s'est passé pendant une toute petite partie de sa vie, ce qui avait étonné le présentateur de Salut les Geeks. Il avait toujours encore le même humour, Mathieu se faisait toujours encore traiter de « petit con qui présente une émission de merde » et tout semblait aller pour le mieux pour Antoine. Le petit remarqua toutefois qu'ils avaient peu à peu cessé de se parler comme un couple mais il ignorait si c'était lui ou Antoine qui était à l'origine de ce fait. Sûrement lui, il avait du mal à l'appeler « chaton » après l'avoir embrassé, même si c'était ironique et que l'autre avait tout oublié. Il devait faire attention, il fallait sauver les apparences. _C'est pas un peu lâche, ça, gros ?_ Mathieu soupira. Le hippie n'avait pas tort mais il était incapable de faire autrement. Il avait décidé de faire comme si de rien n'était, mais c'était dur de faire semblant d'être aussi calme que d'ordinaire. Ses amis finiraient d'ailleurs par se poser des questions s'il continuait à stresser comme ça, il était plutôt quelqu'un de calme, dans la vraie vie. Oui, il fallait sauver d'urgence les apparences.

Le problème, c'est qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de penser à ce foutu baiser. Cela l'inquiétait au plus haut point, non pas qu'il avait peur qu'Antoine découvre la vérité, mais plutôt que lui se soit tant laisser aller dans ses bras. Il avait finit par admettre l'évidence...ça lui manquait. Un peu. Comme si on lui avait fait goûter la meilleure bière d'un monde et qu'ensuite on lui avait dit qu'il devrait tout oublier et qu'il n'en n'aurait plus jamais. Quelle cruauté.

- Maaaaw ! clama soudain son chaton qui griffait son pantalon, réclamant de la nourriture.

Enfin un être un tant soi peu normal dans cet appartement. Mathieu posa le chaton par terre et alla remplir sa gamelle en repensant à son collègue. Mine de rien, il l'avait laissé l'embrasser, il avait même aimé -adoré- ça, il pensait très souvent à lui et était toujours incroyablement heureux quand ils buvaient une bonne bière ensemble. Mathieu adorait son ami. Ils pourraient même se qualifier de meilleurs amis. Et on n'est pas censé développer des sentiments pareils pour son meilleur ami, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Ce chapitre est un peu court, désolééééée ne m'en voulez pas trop ^^


	6. Chapitre 6

Nouveau chapitre les zamis ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ;)

Pou info, **AmarillaTheOnlyOne** a l'intention de me tuer à la fin de cette fanfiction donc je tiens à vous dire merci à tous pour tout votre soutiens, vos reviews et vos encouragements, je vous aime très fort. Ça a été une belle aventure.

Sinon pour ceux que ça intéresse (c'est à dire personne) j'ai actualisé mon profil il y a quelques jours, comme ça vous me connaîtrez un peu mieux. Parce que je sais que ma vie vous passionne.

Je vous laisse, j'ai mon testament à faire. Enjoy !

* * *

La vie avait repris son cours habituel pour Antoine et Mathieu. Ils bossaient chacun à fond leurs épisodes, à tel point que Mathieu était malade de fatigue, et se reparlaient comme avant. Ou presque. Mathieu avait finalement réussi à laisser de côté ses doutes et le souvenir de la soirée chez lui commençait à s'estomper, ce qui était parfait. Cependant, il trouvait son ami plus distant que d'habitude, il parlait moins à Mathieu et était présent plus rarement sur les réseaux sociaux. Lorsque le présentateur de SLG lui faisait cette remarque par sms ou sur Skype, le grand répondait toujours quelque chose du genre « trop de boulot sur le nouvel épisode ». Mathieu ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, les fans de What the Cut étaient de plus en plus teigneux par rapport aux retards fréquents des épisodes, mais il savait qu' Antoine n'en n'avait rien à foutre et qu'il voulait juste s'éclater.

C'est une des choses qu'il adorait chez lui, il faisait tout ce qu'il voulait, quand il le voulait, comme il le voulait et n'en n'avait strictement rien à branler des commentaires haineux non constructifs sur ses vidéos. Mathieu savait que son ami aurait continué à faire des vidéos même s'il n'avait eu que 4 abonnés à sa chaîne.

Mais tout de même, il devait se rendre à l'évidence, Antoine lui manquait. Ils ne s'étaient pas revu depuis la fameuse soirée chez lui et il aurait bien aimé le revoir, boire des bières ensemble en racontant des conneries, comme avant...Oui, ils devaient se revoir. Et même si Antoine était (tout comme Mathieu et un grand nombre de ses amis youtubeurs) un grand bosseur, il doutait qu'il serait difficile de le convaincre. Il envoya donc un sms à son collègue après avoir fini de tourner une partie de l'Instant Panda. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs été écrit sur les conseils d'Antoine lors de..._Non, ta gueule, n'y repense pas._

« Hey mec, ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est plus bu une bière tous les deux ;) »

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

« Tu veux dire depuis la dernière fois où tu m'as drogué et que depuis il me manque une partie de mes souvenirs ? »

Oh merde. _Bon, on a dit on se parle comme avant, te laisse pas perturber._

_« _Je te promet qu'il y aura que de la bière cette fois-ci. Pas ma faute si tu tiens rien, connard. »

« Tu tiens pas mieux que moi, le schtroumpf. Sérieusement, j'aimerai bien mais je suis en plein montage là, faut que je termine au plus vite. Une autre fois ? »

Mathieu fronça les sourcils. C'était bien la première fois que son collègue refusait de le voir. Il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre, il n'allait tout de même pas le kidnapper et le forcer à venir chez lui. Mais tout de même, il se sentait un peu vexé. _Le tout pour le tout._

« Allez mon minet, laisse un peu ta vidéo de coté, tu me manques :3 que diraient les fangirls si elles savaient que tu veux plus me voir ? :( »

Antoine mis plus de temps à répondre, cette fois-ci, temps durant lequel Mathieu regrettait déjà de plus en plus son message. Mais il s'était juré de sauver les apparences, alors tant pis. Finalement, la réponse du yéti arriva après quelques minutes.

« Tu me prends par les sentiments là...bon d'accord, à ce soir petit geek. Sois sage. »

Mathieu leva le poing tout seul dans son appartement en signe de victoire avant de se rendre compte que son chaton, assis par terre, le regardait avec de grands yeux surpris. Il se ressaisit et, se souvenant que cette boule de poil avait été le seul témoin du baiser entre les deux youtubeurs, pointa un doigt accusateur vers l'animal.

- Toi, je sais que t'as tout vu l'autre soir mais tu as intérêt à la fermer sinon je te ligote et je te donne comme sextoy au Patron.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que seul l'alcool avait été la cause de sa folle envie d'embrasser Antoine.

* * *

Antoine allait arriver d'un moment à l'autre et Mathieu était légèrement stressé. Il ne cessait de se répéter _Tu as tout oublié, tu as tout oublié, tu as tout oublié ! _car il avait vraiment peur de faire une gaffe. Il espérait que la conversation n'allait pas trop dévier vers ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois. Tout à coup, il sursauta en entendant la porte d'entrée sonner et se força à se calmer. Il attrapa un mouchoir – décidément, il avait chopé un bon rhume – et alla ouvrir. Antoine était dans le cadre de la porte avec son éternelle masse de cheveux indescriptible. Il semblait également nerveux mais Mathieu était soulagé : Antoine avait l'air heureux de le voir.

- Yo le nain ! lança t-il en entrant. T'as le nez tout rouge, déjà bourré ?

- M'en parle pas, répondit Mathieu, je dors pas beaucoup ces derniers temps, je suis un peu malade...

- Faut arrêter de se branler sur Youporn et dormir un peu, mec.

- Va te faire foutre, je travaille, moi.

- Bien sûr que tu...

Antoine se figea soudain, les yeux posés sur le canapé. Ses yeux bruns semblaient un peu flous et Mathieu paniqua instantanément. _Oh non, il va avoir un flash et tout va lui revenir, je n'aurai pas dû l'inviter chez moi il va se souvenir de tout d'un seul coup et..._

- Hum, repris Antoine en secouant la tête. Alors, ces bières ?

- Ça vient ! répondit Mathieu en étouffant un soupir de soulagement.

Il se précipita vers le frigo et tenta de calmer les battements de son cœur. Il commençait à se trouver idiot d'avoir invité Antoine. Évidemment qu'il allait se souvenir de tout un jour ou l'autre...mais tant pis, il avait eu envie de le voir, il assumait.

Antoine s'était posé sur le canapé – LE canapé – lorsque Mathieu revint avec des bières. Le plus petit remarqua qu'il avait l'air soucieux, pour on ne sait quelle raison.

- Ça va pas ?

- Hein ? Non non t'inquiète...enfin ça me fais bizarre de me dire que la dernière fois que j'étais là il s'est passé des choses que je ne saurais jamais, répondit Antoine en trinquant avec lui.

- Ouais, on ne saura jamais...murmura Mathieu d'un ton mystérieux.

- Pas de vodka ? demanda Antoine en regardant les bouteilles.

- Mais t'es vraiment pas croyable toi...répondit Mathieu en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le youtubeur aux yeux bleus était inquiet. Être assis à coté d'Antoine sur ce même canapé réveillait en lui trop de souvenirs et il se surprit à rougir (Antoine, occupé à forcer son chaton à boire de la bière, ne le remarqua pas). Bordel mais c'est quoi ce délire, depuis quand Mathieu rougissait ? Pour ne rien arranger, le Patron semblait déterminé à le pousser dans les bras de son ami. V_as-y gamin, je sais que t'en as envie, saute-lui dessus..._Non, ta gueule toi.

- Mathieu ?

L'intéressé sursauta. Antoine le fixait en fronçant les sourcils.

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi t'es tout rouge ?

Merde.

- Je sais pas...la fatigue sûrement. Et sinon, le montage avance ? Tu en es où ?

_Mais oui, bien sûr, la fatigue. Bravo Mathieu, vraiment. Champion._ Heureusement, Antoine ne releva pas la stupidité de ses paroles et sourit.

- Oui super, il est bientôt bouclé, je me suis vraiment éclaté à le faire ! Tu vas bientôt pouvoir découvrir les fameuses vidéos de Pony Play...dit-il avec un clin d'œil aguicheur.

- Arrête, tu m'excites.

- Je sais.

Le plus petit détourna les yeux et fit mine de prendre son petit chat sur ses genoux pendant que son ami lui décrivait la scène d'introduction de l'épisode. Les yeux bruns d'Antoine avaient été incroyablement sensuels, sur le coup, lui rappelant la sensation de ses lèvres contre les siennes, ici même, quelques semaines plus tôt. Putain de sensation qu'il aimerait bien ressentir à nouveau...Il gratta la tête de sa boule de poils (le chat, pas Antoine) pour essayer de se ressaisir puis, tout à coup, éternua si fort que l'animal s'enfuit en courant se cacher sous le tapis. Putain, il avait vraiment chopé un rhume.

- Tu devrais aller te coucher, mec, t'es KO...dit Antoine en l'observant d'un air soucieux.

Mathieu faisait peine à voir, il avait les yeux rouges et humides, le nez rouge, des énormes cernes qui se dessinaient en-dessous et commençait à frissonner.

- Non, je te jure que ça va, je veux pas te virer...répliqua t-il d'une voix rauque en se mouchant.

- Arrête, tu trembles plus que ton putain de chat !

- J'suis un peu frileux...marmonna Mathieu.

- Va te coucher, je débarrasse, dit Antoine d'un ton catégorique.

Mathieu le fixa un instant, hésitant. Il renifla puis rendit les armes. Il était épuisé.

- ...OK, à vos ordres capitaine.

Il se leva et Antoine lui tapota légèrement l'épaule.

- Meurs pas hein, j'ai besoin de toi pour m'aider quand je suis bloqué sur Mass Effect.

Mathieu sourit et voulut répondre quelque chose mais il éternua à nouveau et abandonna, se dirigeant lentement vers sa chambre.

Antoine le regarda un instant puis ramassa les bouteilles vides et les posa sur le frigo. Il avait vraiment été stressé ce soir, angoissant que Mathieu lui pose des questions sur la dernière soirée, ou qu'il se souvienne de tout, mais le petit ne semblait pas vouloir se souvenir ni trop en parler. Tant mieux. Antoine était content de le revoir. Il l'avait évité ces derniers temps pour éviter de trop repenser au baiser mais savait bien que le petit finirait par se sentir blessé par cette attitude. Il soupira en se disant que son ami était adorable lorsqu'il était malade, tout chétif et innocent..._Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes Antoine, c'est de Mathieu dont on parle, celui dont l'une des personnalités est le Patron ! Il est tout sauf chétif et innocent. Et c'est ça que tu aime, pas vrai ?_

Il finit de ranger la table, prit sa veste et jeta un œil vers la porte de la chambre de Mathieu. Il hésita, puis la poussa délicatement, histoire de lui dire au revoir et de vérifier s'il était encore vivant.

La porte s'ouvrit et Antoine vit Mathieu couché dans son lit, dans son kigurumi panda, profondément endormi. Le grand brun ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette vision, il l'avait toujours trouvé trop mignon en Maître Panda et découvrit qu'il était adorable lorsqu'il dormait. Antoine sorti son portable et prit rapidement une photo de son ami endormi, puis ferma doucement la porte et quitta l'appartement. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi il avait eu envie d'embrasser Mathieu.


	7. Chapitre 7

Mwahaha vous avez des pensées tellement dégueulasses par rapport à cette photo, le Patron a trop d'influence sur vous xP

Je reprécise que rien ne m'appartient (à part peut-être la machine à café que j'ai inventée - non, même pas en fait), ni Mathieu Sommet, ni Antoine Daniel, ni Linksthesun, ni les autres youtubeurs ou personnes citées dans la fic. Au passage, c'est rating T donc pas de lemon, désolée ^^

Merci encore pour vos reviews ! Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira :D

* * *

Mathieu se réveilla doucement en clignant des yeux. Il s'étira, faisant tomber au passage son chaton du lit, qui avait dormi à coté de lui. L'animal se retint à la première chose venue sous ses griffes, à savoir le bras droit de Mathieu.

- AWWWW ! cria t-il, parfaitement réveillé d'un coup.

La boule de poils ne parut pas s'offusquer du flot d'insultes qui fusait vers lui et se roula en boule pour se rendormir. Mathieu grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait à « saloperie de chaton de mes c... » et se rendit compte qu'il portait toujours son costume de Panda. Il s'habilla rapidement et partit se faire un café. Pas de doute, il allait beaucoup mieux; il avait dormi comme un loir et une bonne grasse matinée lui avait fait du bien (il était 13h30), même s'il éternuait encore un peu.

Il se sentait coupable d'avoir laissé Antoine seul et de ne pas avoir pu profiter de la soirée avec lui, après tout, c'est lui qui l'avait invité, et presque de force. Mais Antoine n'était pas comme ça, il était sûr qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Nom d'un rhododendron, que ça faisait du bien de le revoir ! Il lui avait vraiment beaucoup manqué. Encore plus que d'habitude. Il était juste inquiet du fait qu'il avait bel et bien été attiré par son ami...sans vodka. Et merde.

Il buvait son café devant son ordinateur en consultant ses mails, quand il vit tout à coup quelque chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas du tout : Antoine avait posté sur Facebook une photo de lui endormi sur son lit dans son kigurumi panda, avec en description « Maître panda est malade ! Envoyez du bambou pour qu'il se rétablisse ! »

_Traître._

Il s'empara immédiatement de son portable et composa le numéro du touffu. La sonnerie retentit quelques fois, temps pendant lequel le youtubeur aux yeux bleus tenta de calmer sa colère.

Bip...bip...bip...

- Allô ?

- ESPECE D'ENFOIRÉ DE PREMIÈRE ! hurla t-il dans l'appareil.

- Tiens, Mathieu, qu'il est bon d'entendre ta douce et mélodieuse voix...

Mathieu pouvait clairement entendre un grand sourire dans sa voix.

- Comment tu as pu me faire ça ? Moi qui croyais que tu étais mon ami !

- Je vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

- Je vais te tuer.

- Je t'aime aussi. Mais comprends-moi, tu étais trop mignon en mode panda endormi, j'ai pas pu résister...

- Putain mais t'es encore plus psychopathe que ce que je pensais...tu prends des photos de moi quand je dors quoi ! Et c'est quoi la suite ? T'as un autel dédié à moi sur lequel tu fais des sacrifices de chèvres ?

- Comment t'as deviné ?

- T'étais vraiment obligé de m'afficher ? Tout le monde croit que j'étais ivre mort hier soir !

Il entendit Antoine éclater de rire. Bordel, voilà qu'il recevait des dizaines de messages de ses fans lui demandant des trucs du genre « pas trop mal à la tête Mathieu ? » ou bien « tu t'es fait une beuverie avec Antoine, Richard et le Patron ? »

- Je t'ai pas dit ? fit la voix d'Antoine, toujours hilare, dans son portable. Je me suis reconverti. Je suis maintenant ton paparazzi officiel.

- Plus jamais je t'invite chez moi.

- Mais si, je sais que tu m'adores. Au fait, ça va mieux ton rhume ?

- À merveilles. Sauf que tout le monde croit que c'est autre chose qu'un rhume.

- C'était le but, figure-toi !

- Je te hais, Antoine Daniel.

- Mais oui, mais oui. Je te laisse, j'ai un épisode à finir de monter. À bientôt mon petit panda !

- Va crever. À plus, espèce de psychopathe chevelu.

Mathieu raccrocha et se rendit compte qu'il souriait. Il n'arrivait pas à en vouloir réellement à son ami, il admettait même que la plaisanterie était assez drôle, même si son image était foutue. Antoine avait été tellement mort de rire au téléphone que sa bonne humeur avait contaminé Mathieu. Il soupira. Il avait toujours envie d'embrasser son ami, il lui manquait terriblement ces derniers temps et il n'arrivait même plus à lui en vouloir. Ça devenait vraiment perturbant. Il lui fallait un avis extérieur.

En se connectant sur Skype, il vit que Alexis, alias Linksthesun était connecté également. Il hésita un instant, puis se jeta à l'eau.

Mathieu : Yo Alex, tu vas bien ?

Links : Yo ! Mieux que toi apparemment...grosse soirée hier soir ? :D

Mathieu : Putain, je vais vraiment le tuer...non, j'étais malade, c'est tout.

Links : mouais allez...

Mathieu : le point culture avance bien ?

Links : ouais super ! Mais il ne m'a jamais demandé autant de boulot. Ça va être mortel.

Mathieu : je m'en doute. En fait je voulais te parler de l'autre taré...

Links : Antoine ?

Mathieu : Qui d'autre ?

Links : Il a un problème ?

Mathieu : Non, c'est plutôt moi...

Links : T'es vénère parce qu'il t'as affiché sur fb ?

Mathieu : Non ! Enfin si mais c'est pas grave. Non c'est autre chose.

Links : J'écoute.

Mathieu : Ben il y a quelques semaines je l'ai invité chez moi boire une bière et finalement on s'est pratiquement vidé une bouteille de vodka. Et puis je sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé, ça tournait un peu, mais on a commencé à parler de Polymanga, et il m'a demandé si j'aurais été capable de l'embrasser, et puis il a dit qu'il aimerait bien le faire pour essayer. Après, il m'a embrassé et...euh, je lui ai un peu bien rendu.

Links : what ?

Mathieu : Attends, c'est pas fini.

Mathieu : Donc on s'est embrassés et le lendemain matin je savais pas quoi faire alors je lui ai fait croire que je me souvenais plus de rien, et il m'a répondu que lui aussi il a tout oublié.

Links : Putain mais ya que vous deux pour vous faire des histoires comme ça. Tu lui as dit finalement ?

Mathieu : Non...

Links : T'as peur qu'il t'en veuille c'est ça ?

Mathieu : Ouais, un peu...mais c'est pas trop le problème, je fais semblant de rien savoir et on n'en parle plus. Il y a autre chose, en fait...bah j'ai bien aimé l'embrasser (ouais ça fait très psychopathe) et il me manque souvent mais je pensais que c'était à cause de la vodka qu'il m'attirait et je l'ai revu hier soir, bon il s'est pas passé grand chose parce que j'étais KO mais on était sobres...

Links : verdict ?

Mathieu : bah, c'est pas la faute à la vodka. Et je me sens un peu con.

Links : Mais pourquoi ?

Mathieu : mais bordel c'est mon pote, mon bro, j'ai pas à vouloir l'embrasser !

Links : ça fait depuis Polymanga que t'as envie de l'embrasser, mec.

Mathieu : QUOI ?

Links : Vous êtes mignons, à vouloir cacher la chose en vous insultant tout le temps...

Mathieu : …wtf ?

Links : T'es amoureux de lui, mec.

Mathieu fixa son écran pendant quelques secondes. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Links ait pu aboutir à cette conclusion. Antoine était comme son frère, il n'était pas amoureux de lui, absolument pas ! À part une petite attirance physique, il n'y avait rien d'autre, il en était presque sûr...

Links : Mathieu ? T'es mort ?

Mathieu : je suis pas amoureux de lui.

Links : Genre.

Mathieu était énervé, à présent. Il avait toujours trouvé qu'Alex était quelqu'un de très mature et intelligent mais là, il le décevait. Il le saurait, s'il était amoureux.

Links : il te faut des preuves, c'est ça ? Bon alors on va voir...tu as envie de l'embrasser, sobre ou non, il te manque souvent, tu passes ton temps à l'insulter, t'as pas pu t'empêcher de t'incruster à sa conférence à Polymanga et je suis sûr que, si tu te poses la question, tu verras qu'il te rends heureux.

Mathieu : ya quand même un problème.

Links : Ah bon ? Et quoi ?

Mathieu : Je suis pas gay !

Le petit youtubeur croisa les bras. Ça au moins il en était sûr. Il avait déjà eu des copines, il savait qu'il ne préférait pas les hommes...même s'il n'avait jamais vraiment essayé avec un homme.

Links : putain mais Mat, on s'en fout complètement de si t'es gay ou pas ! Ya quelqu'un qui t'attire, eh ben il t'attire et puis fini ! T'es pas obligé de mettre un nom sur tout ! Hétéro, gay, lesbienne, bi, c'est pas important, t'es pas obligé de te classer dans une catégorie ! Tu vis ta vie, merde, et si tu l'aimes, ben tu l'aimes, c'est comme ça, c'est même génial, et on s'en fout de savoir si t'es gay ou pas !

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien. Il demeurait silencieux en réfléchissant. Il avait toujours mis une barrière entre lui et cette possibilité, refusant d'y accorder la moindre importance, mais cette barrière venait brusquement de voler en éclats. Peut-être que c'est ça qu'il ressentait, finalement. De l'amour ? Pour Antoine ? Ça paraissait dingue...mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? Alex avait raison, gay ou pas, on s'en fout...

Mathieu : Merci.

Links : vous êtes tous les deux des ptits cons.

Mathieu : ouais, je sais.

Links : tu comptes lui dire ?

Mathieu : je sais pas. On verra. Mais tu m'as quand même bien aidé, mon pote :)

Links : C'était Alexis Breut en direct de la toile, pour vous servir ! A+ mec, ravi de t'avoir aidé ;)

Skype affichait Alex en « ne pas déranger ». Mathieu sourit puis, finissant son café, il se remit au tournage de SLG, le cœur plus léger. Au moins une chose dont il ne doutait plus vraiment.

* * *

Antoine s'étira devant son PC, très fier de lui. L'épisode était monté, il l'avait programmé pour le lendemain, 18h précises. Il avait vraiment adoré tourner les scènes avec Nyo et la « Band of Connard ». Non mais franchement, « Rue des Pénis » quoi..._T'es taré, mec, complètement taré. Et le pire c'est qu'il y a 1,6 millions d'autres tarés qui te suivent dans tes délires chelous._ Il sourit. Internet était tout de même un truc de dingue.

Il tapota pensivement sur son clavier. Il avait fini le montage mais n'était pas fatigué, et n'avait pas vraiment envie de chercher tout de suite des vidéos pour l'épisode suivant. Ses pensées s'envolèrent vers Mathieu. Le coup de la photo était crade, mais il n'avait pas pu résister, son ami était trop mignon et il avait eu envie de faire le troll. Mais Mathieu ne lui en voulait pas vraiment, il le savait. D'ailleurs, il ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait dans sa tête. La veille, il avait vraiment eu envie d'embrasser Mathieu, de l'avoir à nouveau dans ses bras, de sentir à nouveau ses mains dans ses cheveux...et le pire, c'est que ce genre de pensée lui traversait de plus en plus l'esprit. Il avait cru qu'en prenant du recul avec lui, son cerveau allait se calmer, mais ça n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses. Au moins, le tournage de l'épisode 34 lui avait pris tout son temps et toute son énergie, mais là...il pensait sans arrêt à son collègue. Un peu trop, à son goût.

Il regarda à nouveau la photo prise sur son portable. Mathieu était vraiment adorable lorsqu'il dormait et le grand brun se sentit rougir._Bordel mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? _Peut être qu'il fantasmait sur les pandas, en fait. Ça aurait été une explication logique à son comportement. Mais s'il avait eu ce fantasme, il serait au courant.

Il se souvint que Mathieu avait fait des courts-métrages avant de se lancer dans SLG avec l'association « Kick Production ». Il tapa le nom dans la barre de recherche de Youtube et tomba directement sur leur chaîne. Il cliqua au hasard sur une vidéo nommée « Fenêtre sur la nuit bleue ». Autant prendre un truc au pif, on verra bien. Mathieu ne lui avait pas trop parlé de cette partie de sa vie, et Antoine était curieux de voir ce que donnaient ses talents d'acteurs dans un court-métrage. « Réécriture de "Alice au Pays des Merveilles" version blues »...eh bien, pourquoi pas.

- Montre-moi ce que t'as dans le ventre, mon petit panda, marmonna t-il à son écran.

La vidéo défila sous ses yeux et Antoine s'étonna des moyens utilisés. Tout cela faisait très pro. Mais c'était surtout le jeu des acteurs qu'il adorait. Mathieu était très bon, d'abord très chétif au début de l'histoire et ensuite devenait presque...sexy. _Putain, sérieux Antoine, faut te calmer là. _Il continua de regarder la vidéo jusqu'au moment où Mathieu se penchait vers la fille aux cheveux noirs et finissait par échanger un baiser passionné avec elle.

Le youtubeur réagit d'une manière qu'il n'aurait jamais pu prédire.

Il sentit une énorme boule se nouer dans son ventre et serra les dents. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait ni pourquoi, il savait juste qu'à l'instant précis, il avait envie de frapper quelque chose ou quelqu'un de toute urgence. Quelque chose grandit en lui et le poussa à couper la vidéo d'un clic sec. Il tremblait légèrement et se rendit compte que son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il saisit Richard, posé sur le bureau, et le jeta de toutes ses forces contre le mur près de son lit. Il se sentait...il n'arrivait pas à mettre des mots dessus. Déçu ? Triste ? Complètement fou ? Il resta un moment debout au milieu de la pièce, haletant, les dents et les poings si serrés que sa qu'ils allaient lâcher d'un moment à l'autre. Enfin, il réussit à identifier le sentiment qui venait de naître avec tant de violence dans son corps et son esprit.

De la colère.

* * *

Hou qu'il est pas content (6) Je tiens à vous prévenir que je risque de poster les chapitres suivants dans un laps de temps plus élevé, je commence à travailler (hé ouais, boulot d'été) mais je vais essayer de ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps. À bientôt mes petits pandas ! Gros bisouuuuus !


	8. Chapitre 8

**Hizerielle : **Merci beaucoup, ta review me fait trop plaisir =) Ahaha "grand sage qui a tout compris à la vie" ça lui va tellement bien xD

Pour ce qui est de _Fenêtre sur la Nuit Bleue_, je lance un APPEL AU CALME ! :P La première fois que j'ai vu cette vidéo, déjà j'ai adoré, mais j'ai été choquée par les nombreux commentaires limite de menaces de mort pour cette pauvre fille ! Je veux dire c'est des acteurs, faut se calmer les fangirls ^^ même si j'avoue qu'il lui roule une putain de galoche, il a le droit d'embrasser qui il veut quand même, je veux bien que des filles soient un peu jalouses parce que pour certaines c'est "notre petit Mathieu à nous, pas touche etc" mais les insultes j'ai trouvé ça vraiment déplacé et immature, la pauvre quand même. Je pensais que les fans de SLG étaient un peu plus évolués. On laisse ce genre de choses aux groupies de Justin Bieber, ça vous dit ? :P

Enfin ce n'est que mon avis, vous faites ce que vous voulez, vous ragez si vous voulez, c'est juste que ça m'a un peu énervée - faites l'amour, pas la guerre. Peace, gros.

Bref, voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Je vous annonce qu'il y en aura 10, normalement. Donc comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ;)

Attention, ça va faire mal.

* * *

Mathieu ne comprenait plus rien.

Il avait invité Antoine pour boire un coup et accessoirement fêter la sortie de son nouvel épisode (mais ça, c'était plutôt un prétexte de Mathieu pour justifier cette énième invitation). Celui-ci avait accepté par sms, mais sans montrer d'enthousiasme particulier. Et voilà qu'Antoine était chez lui, assis sur son canapé...et complètement hors de lui. Mathieu n'aurait pas su dire ce qui se passait chez son ami. Il ne parlait presque pas, était glacial avec lui, avait marmonné un vague « yo » lorsque Mathieu lui avait ouvert avec un grand sourire, et semblait aussi amical qu'un ours affamé. Le pire étant ses yeux, presque noirs tant ils étaient foncés. Que se passait-il ?

Il tenta un début de conversation.

- ...ça va, mec ?

- Ouais.

- T'es sûr ?

- Ouais.

Antoine ne le regardait même pas, et le jeune homme commença à s'inquiéter. Il détestait quand son ami allait mal sans pouvoir l'aider. Si quelqu'un devait faire la gueule, ce devait être lui, c'est lui qui s'était fait afficher sur Facebook, après tout. Et Antoine avait eu l'air d'excellente humeur, lorsqu'il lui avait téléphoné la veille.

- Tu veux une bière ?

- Non.

- Un café ?

- Non.

- Vodka ? tenta Mathieu en dernier recours avec un petit sourire.

- Non.

Son ami n'avait même pas bronché. Le plus petit ne comprenait pas, Antoine faisait rarement une tête pareille et, dans le pire des cas, il se confiait à Mathieu...il tenta à nouveau de saisir ce que le brun avait.

- Hé, lança -il, qu'est ce qui se passe, Antoine ? Il y a un problème ?

Antoine tourna la tête vers lui et Mathieu sursauta.

Impact.

Les yeux du brun étaient sombres et le regard qu'il lui lançait était si glacial que le youtubeur aux yeux bleus se sentit comme poignardé en plein cœur. Ce dernier eut un sursaut suivit d'un mouvement de recul. Les yeux de son ami étaient emplis de...de haine. Il y lisait un violent mélange de colère, de tristesse, de rage, de déception...Mais tout cela aurait pu l'inquiéter s'il n'avait pas eu cette soudaine évidence qui lui traversa l'esprit. _C'est à moi qu'il en veut. _Mathieu était presque effrayé. Le regard qu'on lui adressait était chargé de reproches, le message en devenait clair comme de l'eau : tu m'as fait du mal. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Qu'avait-il pu faire pour faire tant souffrir son ami ? Il ne voulait que son bonheur et ne lui souhaitait que du bien...

- Non, pas de problème, répondit Antoine d'un ton tranchant.

- Mais...pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? demanda l'autre, blessé qu'il ne lui fasse pas part de ce qu'il pensait. Je peux faire quelque chose ?

- T'inquiète. Non.

- Tu m'en veux ? murmura Mathieu, essayant de croiser à nouveau son regard.

- Et pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? répondit Antoine, les yeux fixés sur la télécommande posée sur un meuble.

- Parce qu'on dirait que je t'ai fait quelque chose...

Le grand brun serra les poings puis respira profondément, comme pour tenter de se calmer.

- T'occupe.

Mathieu le regarda d'un air dubitatif. Avait-il l'intention de le frapper ? Il essaya de se dire qu'Antoine n'avait rien contre lui, que c'était son imagination, et tenta à nouveau de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Hey, fit-il en lui donnant un léger coup de poing sur l'épaule, souris un peu...

L'autre n'eut aucune réaction et le châtain fronça les sourcils, de plus en plus inquiet et de plus en plus agacé. Mais qu'est ce qui se passe, bordel ?

- Écoute, commença t-il d'un ton plus sec qu'il n'aurait voulu, je comprend pas ce qui t'arrive. Hier tu m'affiches sur Facebook, ensuite tu te marre parce que je t'engueule, on se parle comme d'habitude et maintenant t'es chez moi, tirant la gueule pour je ne sais quelle raison alors que t'as visiblement pas l'intention de me dire quoi que ce soit.

Son ami lui jeta un regard noir et commença à élever la voix.

- J'ai pas à te dire quoi que ce soit, OK ? fit-il entre ses dents. Depuis quand je suis obligé de te dire tout ce que j'ai dans la tête ? Te mêle pas de ça !

Le chaton du propriétaire émit un miaulement plaintif en direction du présentateur de What the Cut, ce qui n'aida pas à calmer sa colère naissante.

- Ta gueule, toi ! cria t-il au petit être qui partit se réfugier dans la salle de bain, terrorisé.

- Mais calme-toi, mec ! s'exclama le maître du pauvre animal.

Antoine détourna les yeux et scruta à nouveau la télécommande d'un regard assassin et lui répondit d'une voix sèche, toujours sans le regarder.

- Fout-moi la paix, Mathieu.

L'intéressé le regarda bouche bée. Il était extrêmement blessé par le comportement de son ami mais essaya de se calmer. Antoine avait un problème, il fallait l'aider. Le souvenir de sa conversation avec Alexis lui revint brusquement en mémoire et il se sentit mal à l'aise. Antoine avait-il deviné ses sentiments pour lui ? Impossible, il n'avait pris conscience de ceux-ci que la veille et il s'était comporté avec Antoine comme d'habitude. Il était de plus en plus abattu. Après quelques temps de doutes, il avait fini par accepter complètement le fait qu'il aimait Antoine et, même si la situation allait devenir inconfortable pour lui, il avait été heureux. Heureux de l'aimer, d'être amoureux, tout simplement. Après tout, gay ou pas, on s'en fout. Il avait été enchanté de revoir son ami ce soir (il comprenait maintenant et sans le nier d'où venait cette joie immense qui l'emplissait lorsque son ami était dans les parages) mais les paroles d'Antoine lui faisaient trop mal, les yeux habituellement rieurs et enjoués de son ami semblaient le maudire et son refus de lui parler avaient fait fondre instantanément le bonheur qu'il avait eu de le revoir. Il voulait qu'il lui foute la paix ? Pas de problème.

À la tristesse succéda la colère.

- Tu fous quoi chez moi alors ?

Antoine se leva brusquement du canapé et recula, en plantant ses yeux dans ceux du plus petit.

- Tu me vires, Sommet ? dit-il avec un sourire froid. Parfait ! Je te laisse, si je gêne tant. Pas la peine de me raccompagner, continue à rouler des pelles et laisse-moi tranquille.

Mathieu écarquilla les yeux. _QUOI ?_ Ce que disait Antoine n'avait pas de sens ! Depuis quand le châtain « roulait-il des pelles » ? Son ami avait mis sa veste et semblait sur le point de s'en aller quand Mathieu se précipita vers lui et lui attrapa fermement le bras.

- Mais putain qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- Lâche-moi, Mathieu ! cria le brun en se débattant.

- Non !

- Me force pas à te frapper, gronda le chevelu.

- Essaie seulement. Tu viens chez moi complètement énervé, tu commence à m'engueuler sans aucune raison alors que je veux juste t'aider, tu parles de roulage de pelles ou de je sais pas quelles conneries sans rien m'expliquer, et tu dis que c'est moi qui te vires ? Mais je t'ai fait quoi, bordel ?

En clair, on aurait pu traduire ça par _Putain je t'aime Antoine et si je t'ai fait du mal je suis vraiment désolé mais dis-moi ce que tu as au lieu de me gueuler dessus, imbécile._Mais ça, Antoine ne pouvait pas le savoir.

Le plus grand ne répondit rien et regarda droit dans les yeux bleus étincelants de fureur de Mathieu. Ce dernier vit l'expression du youtubeur se radoucir un peu et pensa avec espoir qu'il allait enfin lui avouer ce qui n'allait pas. Le petit identifiait dans ses yeux une immense tristesse qui lui fendit le cœur. _Mais dit-moi ce que tu as putain... _Le brun ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, hésita, la referma. Son visage se durcit à nouveau et il se dégagea de Mathieu d'un coup sec.

- Compte pas sur moi pour te le dire.

Il tourna le dos au plus petit et quitta l'appartement sans se retourner, laissant Mathieu complètement seul et dévasté. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il se disputerai un jour avec Antoine. C'était Antoine et Mathieu, deux amis, deux frères...le souvenir de leur baiser refit surface et Mathieu sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il était si abattu qu'il aurait pu pleurer, mais il n'avait jamais pleuré. Il ne pleurait pas. Ce n'était pas par honte, par principe ou par une quelconque fierté masculine, c'est juste que ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Mathieu Sommet ne pleurait jamais.

Putain mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi cette engueulade aussi soudaine qu'absurde ? « Continue à rouler des pelles et laisse-moi tranquille »...non, ça n'a aucun sens. Peut-être qu'il s'était finalement souvenu du baiser ? Non, impossible, il le lui aurait dit et il ne lui en aurait peut-être même pas voulu...c'était sûrement plus grave que ça, mais il ne voyait pas ce qu'il aurait pu faire pour mettre son ami dans un tel état. Lorsqu'il avait des problèmes personnels, il en parlait avec lui, merde, ou au moins lui disait que c'était personnel et s'arrangeait pour que le petit ne s'inquiète pas trop. Mais là, il lui avait bien fait comprendre que c'était lui le seul coupable.

Mathieu s'était assis par terre, les poings serrés, tentant sans succès de calmer toutes les émotions qui l'envahissaient. Il s'était rarement senti aussi malheureux, aussi vide, aussi fatigué. Les questions fusaient dans sa tête et l'incompréhension mêlée à la tristesse et la colère le rendaient fou. Antoine avait même été prêt à le frapper. À le frapper, lui, Mathieu. Il n'avait pas peur de lui, mais il ne l'aurait jamais cru capable d'une telle chose. _C'est vraiment à moi qu'il en veut, _se disait-il.

Antoine le détestait, et il ne savait même pas pourquoi.

- Mrou ? fit une petite voix.

La tête du chaton sortait de derrière la porte de la salle de bain, vérifiant si la voie était libre, si la guerre était finie et que l'autre yéti hurlant avait décampé. Ses grands yeux bleu foncé innocents rencontrèrent ceux, éteints, du jeune homme.

- Il est parti, tu peux sortir...murmura Mathieu en sentant sa voix se briser.

Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il tombe amoureux d'Antoine, putain ? Il ferma les paupières et se prit la tête dans les mains. Une unique larme perla au coin de son œil, glissa le long de sa joue et se brisa sur le carrelage blanc du salon.

_Qu'il aille se faire foutre._


	9. Chapitre 9

Hey ! Encore merci à tous pour vos reviews, vos encouragements et vos menaces de mort. La fic a dépassé les 5000 vues (o.O) donc c'est officiel, je vous adore :3 MERCI !

Autre chose, si jamais Mathieu Sommet, Antoine Daniel, Linsthesun ou Nyo tombe sur cette fic et qu'elle les dérange, je la supprime sans problème. Je ne voudrais surtout pas leur manquer de respect.

Je vous donne rendez-vous dans quelques temps pour...le tout dernier chapitre (snif). Merci encore d'avoir suivi cette toute première fiction, vous êtes tous très sympas =)

Enjoy !

* * *

- T'es jaloux.

- Non.

- Si, t'es jaloux.

- Ah, tu vas pas recommencer, hein !

11h30, dans un bar à Paris. Nyo regardait Antoine comme s'il allait l'étrangler d'un moment à l'autre. Ce dernier l'avait rejoint il y a une heure, l'air complètement abattu et Nyo lui avait, comme à son habitude, fait cracher la vérité. Puis, comme à son habitude, il l'avait engueulé. Mais Antoine n'en n'avait rien à foutre, il se prenait la tête dans les mains en se traitant intérieurement de tous les noms. Il n'aurait jamais dû parler comme ça à Mathieu, putain, il regrettait tellement.

- Bon, ok, t'as raison, j'ai été jaloux, lâcha t-il.

- Sans blague, répondit Nyo. Et qu'est ce que tu comptes faire, maintenant ?

- J'en sais rien. Qu'est ce que je suis con, putain.

- Je te le fais pas dire.

- Ta gueule.

Le chevelu soupira longuement. Ce n'étais pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout son genre, d'être jaloux comme ça, surtout à ce point. Cette foutue vidéo lui avait complètement fait perdre la tête. Il ne savait même plus ce qu'il avait dit à Mathieu la veille au soir. Il se souvenait juste du visage inquiet de son ami, passant de la colère à la tristesse...il avait blessé Mathieu qui voulait juste l'aider, et s'en voulait tellement. Il devait le détester, à présent. _Mais quel con !_

- Je peux te poser une question ? demanda soudain le plus jeune assis en face de lui.

- Vas-y.

- Promet-moi de ne pas t'énerver.

- Je te promets que dalle.

Nyo leva les yeux au ciel avant de les planter dans ceux du plus grand.

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

- Oui.

Il le savait, à présent, c'était une évidence. Il s'en était rendu compte à peine ayant quitté l'appartement de son ami, la veille au soir. Cela expliquait aussi la stupide réaction de son stupide cerveau devant cette stupide vidéo, l'autre soir. Il aimait Mathieu et il était dans la merde. En y réfléchissant, c'est peut-être aussi pour cela qu'il avait été tellement énervé contre tout, chez Mathieu, pour cela qu'il avait tout le temps envie de l'embrasser, et quel avait été ce sentiment qu'il n'avait pas réussi à identifier lorsqu'il avait vu Mathieu endormi. Il s'en rendait compte et cela lui faisait mal. Il venait de perdre son meilleur ami en se rendant compte qu'il était amoureux de lui depuis longtemps. C'est les Feux de l'Amour, ma parole. Il sursauta quand Nyo tapa violemment du poing sur la table, très en colère. Il y avait dans ses yeux un air de « je le savais » qui aurait exaspéré Antoine en temps normal.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ici, bordel ? lança le plus jeune.

- Hein ? dit-il en levant les yeux.

- Vas lui dire !

- T'es malade, il me déteste, marmonna Antoine en contemplant son verre vide.

- Alors excuse-toi et ensuite, tu lui dis.

- Il me pardonnera jamais.

- C'est sûr que si tu restes ici à rien faire, tout va s'arranger.

- Je vais pas lui dire.

Nyo poussa un soupir impressionnant et se retint de secouer Antoine par les épaules. Qu'il était con, putain.

- Alors ne lui dis pas mais va t'excuser et dis-lui au moins que tu l'as embrassé, à l'autre soirée. Il y a un moment où il va falloir être honnête.

- ...bon, Ok, céda le brun. Mais il va me tuer.

- Ferme-là et dégage, abruti, marmonna Nyo en le poussant hors du bar.

- Hé, depuis quand tu me donnes des ordres, toi ? protesta Antoine.

- Depuis que t'es trop bête pour régler tes problèmes tout seul, répliqua Nyo d'un ton ferme. Et t'as intérêt à les régler, et pas à les aggraver, comme t'en as la sale habitude.

Antoine resta seul sur te trottoir, puis parti d'un pas décisif dans la direction de chez Mathieu. Nyo avait raison, il devait récupérer son ami, ou il le regretterai toute sa vie.

* * *

- La prochaine vidéo n'est pas déconseillée aux moins de 18 ans, cependant évitez de vous faire gueuler par vlotre mère sin...merde !

Mathieu poussa un juron, éteignit la caméra et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Il n'y arrivait pas, ça ne marchait pas. Il s'investissait à fond dans cet épisode mais le souvenir de sa dispute avec Antoine la veille ne cessait de refaire surface et l'embrouillait considérablement. Bordel, ça ne suffisait pas de le perdre, il fallait encore que ça se ressente dans les vidéos...il était à la fois triste et en colère.

Aucun message d'excuse n'était arrivé, comme il s'y était attendu, et il ne voulait pas lui courir après. Mais le brun lui manquait énormément, il ne voulait pas croire qu'ils avaient rompu tout lien. Juste après qu'il se soit rendu compte de ses sentiments pour lui...mais après tout, c'était peut-être mieux comme ça. Au moins, il n'aurait pas à cacher qu'il l'aimait devant lui, il ne lui restait plus qu'à l'oublier. Oublier Antoine...

Soudain, l'interphone sonna. Mathieu se leva péniblement et répondit sans entrain.

- Oui ? fit-il, la voix pleine de tristesse.

- C'est Antoine, ouvre-moi s'il te plaît.

Mathieu arrêta de respirer. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et son cerveau tournait à toute allure. Il hésitait entre le remballer violemment et lui ouvrir, peut-être pour se faire engueuler à nouveau. Il resta immobile plusieurs minutes puis, sans un mot, appuya sur le bouton pour permettre à Antoine de monter.

Il était à la fois mort de peur et énervé comme jamais. Heureux, aussi. Il ouvrit la porte et alla se placer contre un mur, bras croisés, attendant.

Antoine finit par apparaître dans le cadran de la porte, l'air très gêné, et essoufflé, comme s'il venait de faire un marathon pour arriver jusqu'à chez lui. Il fit un pas hésitant dans l'appartement, ferma la porte et tenta un sourire.

- Salut Mathieu, commença t-il.

L'intéressé ne répondit rien. Il le foudroyait et le dévorait à la fois du regard, immobile et distant.

- Bon, écoute, dit Antoine, je suis vraiment vraiment désolé pour hier soir...

- Ah ouais ? répondit Mathieu d'un ton sec.

- Je voulais pas, vraiment...soupira l'autre.

- Tu sais quoi, j'en ai rien à foutre de tes excuses comme j'en ai rien à foutre de tes problèmes. Maintenant tu m'excuses, j'ai un épisode à finir de tourner.

Antoine regarda son ami. Mathieu lui avait parlé la gorge nouée par la tristesse et la colère. Il ne voulait pas qu'Antoine parte, mais il était trop blessé pour essayer de pardonner Antoine trop rapidement. Il tourna les talons et ralluma sa caméra dans le but de boucler enfin cette foutue prise. Antoine resta un moment immobile, l'air déprimé, puis secoua la tête, prit une inspiration, et lui saisit le bras en regardant Mathieu dans les yeux.

- Non attends, je suis vraiment désolé, tu sais. J'aurai jamais dû te parler comme ça, réagir comme ça, tu as été vraiment cool avec moi et j'ai été un salaud avec toi...je m'en veux beaucoup et j'ai pas du tout envie qu'on soit fâchés.

- Ouais, je sais...

Mathieu se calma légèrement. Antoine lui présentait des excuses sincères et le jeune homme aux yeux bleus savait qu'il ne voulait surtout pas perdre son ami, aussi idiot soit-il. Mais il restait toujours méfiant, il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui s'était passé la veille et ce qui avait pu pousser Antoine à lui parler comme ça.

- OK, on oublie, sourit Mathieu. Je vais essayer de pas faire gaffe au fait que tu devrais aller voir un psy.

- Ferme-la, minus.

- Sinon tu vas me frapper, ouais je sais.

Antoine lui adressa enfin un sourire mais semblait toujours encore gêné.

- Je sais que tu te demandes ce qui m'a mis dans cet état...commença le touffu.

- Je t'ai dit, je m'en fout.

- ...mais je te jure que c'est pas important. En fait je suis venu pour m'excuser et aussi, euh...pour t'avouer un truc.

Mathieu fronça les sourcils, à nouveau méfiant. Que pouvait-il bien lui avouer ? Il ne lui avait jamais rien caché de très important...son ami était face à lui, plus gêné et mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Mathieu le regarda dans les yeux sans répondre, attendant.

- En fait, commença Antoine, tu sais, cette soirée, l'autre fois, avec la vodka et tout...je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir menti, je savais pas trop quoi faire...

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, pris une inspiration, soutint le regard bleu de Mathieu et avoua enfin.

- Je t'ai embrassé.

- Je sais.


	10. Chapitre 10

Et voilà le dernier chapitre ! je suis triste que ce soit déjà fini... Merci encore à tous ceux qui m'ont suivie depuis le tout premier chapitre, pour vos reviews, vos messages ou tout simplement merci d'avoir lu cette histoire, ça m'a donné envie d'en écrire d'autres, donc si ce que j'écris vous intéresse, ouvrez l'œil ;)

J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, et que la fic vous a plu !

Un énooooorme bisou à vous tous ! À bientôt !

* * *

Un silence assourdissant pesait sur la pièce. Les deux hommes se regardaient sans rien dire, essayant d'enregistrer les paroles de l'autre.

« Je t'ai embrassé. »

« Je sais. »

Mathieu avait répondu sans trop réfléchir, préférant être honnête, avant de se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait. _Merde_.

Antoine, quand à lui, était sous le choc. La fierté qu'il avait eue de réussir à avouer cela à son ami s'était évaporée aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Il savait ? What the fuck ?

Même le chaton était étrangement calme alors qu'il passait habituellement son temps à miauler et courir partout. Le brun finit par ouvrir la bouche et tenta de comprendre la situation.

- Co...comment ça, tu sais ?

Mathieu ne répondit rien. Il avait fait une boulette mais ce n'est pas ce qui l'intriguait le plus. Antoine s'en souvenait ? Mais...quoi ?

- Et toi, comment ça se fait que tu t'en souviennes ? T'étais pas censé avoir un « trou noir » ?

- Même question pour toi !

- Réponds.

- Toi d'abord.

- Non.

- T'es con.

- Toi aussi.

Le châtain ne comprenait plus rien. Antoine s'était souvenu d'un coup ? Peut-être lorsqu'il l'avait invité chez lui, l'autre fois ? Il semblait impossible que...une minute. « Je suis désolé de t'avoir menti » ? Comment ça, menti ? Cette histoire n'avait pas de sens. Son cerveau tournait à mille à l'heure sans parvenir à mettre en place tous les éléments pour éclaircir cette histoire. _Putain, quel bordel. Faut que j'arrête la rhubarbe_

De son coté, Antoine n'en menait pas large. Il s'attendait à ce que Mathieu soit choqué, furieux, qu'il prenne ça pour une blague ou quelque chose...mais « Je sais » ? _Oh wait..._

- Tu m'as menti, dit le plus grand en fronçant les sourcils.

Il croisa les (_magnifiques_) yeux bleus du présentateur de Salut les Geeks et cessa de respirer. Le regard de l'aîné valait tous les aveux du monde.

- Je suis vraiment désolé...répondit Mathieu.

- Tu t'en souvenais depuis le début.

- Oui.

Antoine essayait tant bien que mal de se remettre les idées en ordre. Ils avaient donc tous les deux fait semblant de tout oublier en pensant chacun que l'autre ne se souvenait plus et qu'ils devaient faire semblant de eux aussi ne pas se souvenir, en espérant secrètement que l'autre ne se souvienne jamais d'une chose qu'ils avaient faite et dont ils se remémoraient en réalité tous les deux absolument chaque détail.

Wow.

- Toi aussi, tu t'en souvenais, murmura Mathieu.

- Oui.

- Depuis le début.

- Oui. Désolé de t'avoir menti.

- Désolé aussi.

Le plus petit avait du mal à situer ce qu'il ressentait. Un grand choc, ça c'est sur. Ensuite...de la peur ? Antoine allait sûrement lui en vouloir, lorsqu'il aura retrouvé son état normal. Mais Mathieu avait également des raisons d'en vouloir au plus grand. Les mêmes, en fait. _Mon Dieu, quel bordel._Il se surprit à sourire, il avait étrangement envie de rire. On aurait dit une pièce de théâtre comique, lorsque le voile tombe et que tout est révélé. Antoine savait, putain. Qu'est ce qu'ils étaient cons...

- C'est drôle, non ? sourit le châtain.

- Tu trouves ? répondit Antoine d'un ton gêné.

- Ben ouais. On est cons.

- Ouais.

Silence.

- Donc tu trouves ça drôle de m'avoir embrassé, reprit le plus grand d'un ton neutre.

Le sourire de Mathieu s'effaça. Évidemment, ils étaient obligés d'avoir cette conversation...mais merde, il ne savait pas du tout quoi dire._ Nan mais en fait j'étais amoureux de toi sans le savoir et du coup j'assumais pas trop, tu vois le truc ? Mais maintenant je m'en suis rendu compte donc tout va bien !_

- ...c'est pas vraiment le mot que j'aurai employé.

Non, drôle n'était pas tellement le mot le mieux adapté. Génial ? Magique ? Badass ? Terriblement excitant ? _OK OK, du calme crétin, tu vas encore dire une connerie !_

- Mathieu ? demanda le touffu d'une voix gênée.

Il avait l'air presque...timide. Antoine Daniel avait l'air timide. Ouais, on parle du même type qui traite ses abonnés de tacos au sperme ou d'autres petits noms charmants du même genre. C'est fini, plus rien n'a de sens, le monde est fou.

_Ou peut-être que c'est juste nous qui sommes fous._

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ? Que tu t'en souvenais ?

_Oh shit._ Il n'avait pas du tout envie de répondre à cette question mais en même temps, il avait la même à lui poser, et la curiosité le rongeait. Il voulait savoir pourquoi Antoine n'avait pas voulu lui dire qu'ils s'étaient embrassés.

- Je te le dis si tu réponds à la même question.

- C'est du chantage, ça, ptit con.

- Ouais, répondit le nain avec un grand sourire.

- Ok, admit le brun, mais toi d'abord.

- Mauviette.

- Ta gueule.

Mathieu respira profondément, en léger état de panique. Il ne se voyait pas vraiment lui avouer son amour en se mettant à genoux devant lui, une rose dans la bouche. Beurk. Il se creusa la cervelle en quête d'une réponse acceptable, et finit par avouer quelque chose de vrai sans pour autant être une déclaration pleine de guimauve.

- Bah en fait...je savais pas trop comment tu l'aurais pris donc j'osais pas te le dire, j'ai préféré essayer d'oublier... j'avais peur que tu m'en veuille à mort, avec ton caractère de merde, conclut Mathieu avec un clin d'œil.

_Voilà. Une bonne réponse honnête, bien qu'incomplète._Son ami le fixa quelques instants sans rien dire, puis hocha la tête en souriant.

- D'accord, je te fais peur, j'ai compris.

- C'est tes cheveux qui me font peur.

- J'ai une autre question, commença Antoine.

- Ah non, on a dit chacun son tour ! protesta l'aîné.

- Rien à foutre, sourit le yéti voyant son ami grimacer.

- Sérieusement...

- Est-ce que t'as aimé ? coupa Antoine.

Mathieu resta planté devant lui, la bouche ouverte, sans rien dire. QUOI ? Comment allait-il répondre à ça ?

- Aimé quoi ? balbutia t-il

- Te brosser les dents, répondit Antoine d'un ton pleinement ironique en levant les yeux au ciel. À ton avis ?

Le plus petit commença sérieusement à paniquer. _Gagner du temps, dévier la conversation, dire n'importe quoi, vite...Non ! J'ai mieux. Beaucoup plus intéressant._

- Et pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? dit-il en se forçant à adopter un ton calme, un sourcil interrogateur levé.

Antoine hésita un instant. Mathieu avait eut l'air très gêné et avait répondu à sa question de façon honnête, il devait en faire de même...mais l'entière vérité était un peu dure à avouer. Surtout qu'il risquerait de perdre Mathieu pour de bon si jamais son ami le prenait mal..._Roh, et puis merde._ Au pire, il s'excuserait, dirait qu'il essayerait d'oublier tout ça et mettrait son amour pour lui au placard. Enfin, s'il y arrivait. Mais il était hors de question qu'il perde Mathieu. En plus, il n'avait pas eut les couilles d'assumer le fait de l'avoir embrassé alors c'était le moment d'en avoir, des couilles. Et s'il ne lui avouait pas tout maintenant, Nyo allait à nouveau l'engueuler comme une merde et passerait sûrement à la torture. C'est fou ce que ce garçon pouvait être amical.

Antoine leva les yeux vers Mathieu et lui adressa un sourire en coin.

- Parce que j'ai adoré ça.

Le plus petit ouvrit grand les yeux en lâchant un « Quoi ?.. » étouffé. Son expression effarée et son visage complètement égaré étaient adorables, pensa Antoine. Putain, il avait tellement envie de l'embrasser.

_Retient-toi, abruti. Tu vas de nouveaux tout faire foirer. _L'image d'un Nyo exaspéré s'imposa dans son esprit et sa voix résonna dans ses oreilles. « Va lui dire ! » « T'assumes pas. » « Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? ».

Il était temps d'avoir des couilles.

- Mathieu...murmura t-il d'un ton un peu triste.

Il se força à ne pas baisser les yeux devant le regard ahuri de son ami.

- ...je crois que je t'aime.

Il se passa quelques secondes de vide, puis Mathieu ressentit quelque choses d'étrange. Comme si un feu d'artifice avait explosé dans sa tête, que quelqu'un avait déconnecté tous ses neurones entre eux et qu'une immense vague de chaleur le submergeait, tout ça à la fois. Avait-il bien entendu ?

Antoine l'aimait.

Il ne savait pas par quel miracle c'était possible, mais il l'aimait. Ils s'aimaient. Et maintenant qu'il le savait, le jeune homme aux yeux bleus avait presque envie de lui dire qu'il l'aimait aussi et de se blottir dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser. Mais ce n'étais pas son genre, loin de là, ou du moins pas pour le moment. Il avait une autre idée en tête.

Un sourire en coin étira son visage et une flamme s'alluma soudain dans ses yeux. Il voulait jouer.

Antoine attendait sa réaction en silence, complètement mort de trouille. Mathieu avait tout d'abord eut l'air complètement choqué, ce qui était normal. Première étape, les yeux qui s'agrandissent de stupéfaction, la bouche qui s'ouvre sans qu'un mot ne sorte et un blocage qui l'empêchait de dire quoi que ce soit. Deuxième étape...quoi ? Un sourire ? Comment ça ? Le plus petit s'approcha lentement de son ami, un léger sourire carnassier flottant sur ses lèvres. Putain ,on aurait presque dit le Patron. Instinctivement, Antoine recula. Il ne savait pas du tout à quoi pensait Mathieu et son expression lui faisait presque peur. Peut-être qu'il allait le frapper puis le virer de chez lui ?

Le châtain s'avançait toujours encore lentement vers lui, d'une démarche presque féline, et Antoine eut la respiration coupée lorsque son dos se cogna au mur, à force de reculer. Mathieu s'approcha encore de lui, jusqu'à ce que leurs visages ne soient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

- Tu crois ? Murmura t-il dans un souffle.

Ses lèvres étaient trop proches, beaucoup trop proches. Antoine se força à faire fonctionner son cerveau, mais l'attitude de Mathieu le déstabilisait complètement.

- Euh...tu...le prends pas mal ? balbutia t-il, étourdi par l'intensité du regard bleu de son collègue.

Le sourire de Mathieu s'élargit. Il adorait voir Antoine complètement déboussolé, c'était un fait assez rare chez lui. Il était d'ailleurs tellement pétrifié et terrifié que leur différence de taille ne comptait plus du tout. Mathieu savait que le brun se sentait tout petit. Ignorant sa question, il se rapprocha encore de lui, sans pourtant le toucher, leurs corps n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre.

- Tu crois ? répéta t-il. T'en es pas sûr ?

Antoine commença à rougir. Il ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui se passait, et la proximité de son visage brouillait toute pensée un tant sois peu constructive. _Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout, bordel de..._s'il lui en avait réellement voulu, il se serait fâché et l'aurait engueulé. Mais il n'arrivait pas à lire ce que pensait Mathieu, juste à discerner un éclat particulier dans ses yeux. Antoine était complètement paumé.

- Si..Non...Je sais pas...

L'aîné fut secoué d'un petit rire. C'était tellement grisant de faire tourner Antoine en bourrique, aussi sadique que cela puisse paraître. Le pauvre, il avait l'air totalement perdu. Mais il fallait avouer qu'il aurait du mal à se retenir plus longtemps...

- Et euh...fit Antoine, ça ne t'embête pas que...

Mathieu ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il prit le plus grand par la nuque et s'empara de ses lèvres avec avidité. Putain, que ça faisait longtemps qu'il rêvait de faire ça. Il se colla totalement contre l'autre, le plaquant au mur, dévorant ses lèvres avec une passion qu'il ne se soupçonnait pas d'avoir, pendant que son autre main s'emmêlait dans la touffe de cheveux de son ami. Après quelques secondes de choc, Antoine passa à l'action et lui rendit son baiser avec autant de fougue que possible. S'en suivit un combat buccal furieux, mais Mathieu avait clairement le dessus. Antoine passa ses mains dans don dos et le serra contre lui, toute peur l'ayant définitivement quitté. La bouche chaude et douce de Mathieu était tout ce qui comptait pour le moment. Il étouffa un gémissement lorsque la langue se son ami caressa sensuellement la sienne et approfondit encore le baiser. Le plus petit posa une main sur sa joue, puis il soupira et s'écarta de quelques millimètres de l'autre. Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Le regard d'Antoine était étincelant, celui de Mathieu était brûlant.

Antoine laissa courir ses lèvres sur le cou du plus petit en essayant de réaliser ce qui se passait. Putain, qu'est ce qu'il aimait ce mec.

- Tu me donnes envie de te faire des choses pas très catholiques...murmura t-il dans son oreille.

- Tu peux y aller, je suis sataniste, souffla l'autre en le dévorant du regard.

Antoine sourit et Mathieu lui agrippa le t-shirt, l'entraînant dans sa chambre sans que le plus grand ne pose aucune résistance.

* * *

Mathieu et Antoine étaient affalés sur le canapé devant un épisode de Game of Thrones. Le plus grand des deux caressait distraitement les cheveux de son amant, qui était à moitié couché sur lui, regardant la série les yeux dans le vague, son chaton roulé en boule sur son épaule, ronronnant tranquillement. L'atmosphère de la pièce était calme et apaisante, les deux hommes ayant encore du mal à réaliser ce qui se passait et ce qu'ils ressentaient. Du bonheur pur, tout simplement.

Antoine fut tout à coup secoué d'un petit rire, un grand sourire barrant son visage. Mathieu releva la tête et sourit.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- On est cons.

- Ouais, de vrais imbéciles, répliqua Mathieu. C'est de ta faute.

- La tienne aussi, mollusque.

- Je t'aime, connard.

Antoine le regarda avec des yeux remplis de tendresse et d'amour.

- Ouais, j'ai cru comprendre ça...répondit-il avec un clin d'œil aguicheur.

Ils reportèrent à nouveau leur attention sur l'écran, quand Mathieu poussa soudain un gémissement plaintif.

- Il y a un problème ? s'étonna Antoine.

- Les fangirls. Elles ne vont pas nous lâcher avec ça.

- Ah...tu veux l'annoncer publiquement ? On n'est pas obligés.

- Je sais pas trop. C'est notre vie privée, après tout.

- Ouais c'est vrai...même si la nouvelle en ravirait plus d'une.

- Alors on fait quoi ? demanda Mathieu en tournant la tête vers lui.

Antoine sourit et se pencha vers son amant.

- On fait comme d'habitude, répondit-il en déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme. On laisse planer le doute...

* * *

Fin !


End file.
